


L-O-V-E, is... love you?

by Yongjae37



Series: Jae's Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yongjae37/pseuds/Yongjae37
Summary: a poem about sheith





	L-O-V-E, is... love you?

I realized  
In the middle of being strangers  
And being far too close  
For my own comfort zone  
That you’re someone  
I can’t live without

And I realized, too late  
That you broke down the walls  
Torn down my fences  
And melted my cold heart

And I hate you and love you and it's all wrapped  
Neatly like the bow you adorned  
On our Christmas tree  
And I realized, too early  
That I loved you

And I love you  
And I love you still

 

My hands shake, and my fingers sweat  
My voice quivers,  
And my throat closes, tightening around

Three  
Small  
Words

Three,  
That I whisper  
Over and over

But they tangle in my mouth  
Messed up and tied  
I think my tongue is wrong  
Maybe I'm sick

But one dangles loose  
And hangs in the air

I… I

I what?

And you tilt your head  
And wonder what I’ve said  
And I wonder too

If there’s anything left in my head  
And I swallow some  
And I spit some  
And I manage a garble 

I… I…

I what?

“I love you too” 

And my world spins  
And no thats not true  
I tripped, I fell  
For you  
And you with me too


End file.
